


Basement Confidential

by TupPillow



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TupPillow/pseuds/TupPillow
Summary: After My Girl, after chicken soup, after Mom Schmitt -- Nico and Levi wind up in bed, in the basement and add it all up. Follows season finale (so if you haven't watched it yet, don't read this!)





	Basement Confidential

“That soup was really good.”

“She’s a Jewish mom. It’s in the DNA.”

“Levi...I just…”

“What?”

“You just...coming out to her. Bam. While we’re sitting there on the couch…”

“It was -- it was time. And that scene in My Girl just pushed me over the edge.” Nico chuckled softly. “I know, I’m a complete dork.”

In the darkness of the basement bedroom, Nico held Levi closer. Levi could hear Nico’s heartbeat with his head resting on Nico’s chest.

“When I said you were amazing, I meant it. You _are_ fucking amazing.”

“Nico --”

“No, wait a minute.” Nico shifted his body on the bed, scooting up on the pillows and turning Levi to face him. “You need to hear this.”

Levi looked at Nico, nodding, but not saying anything. Not an easy task for Levi Schmitt.

“I never really apologized to you. For what I said in the conference room.” Levi stayed silent. “I handled that so damn badly. I was an idiot.”

“You were in pain, Nico” Levi said quietly. “I was the idiot for being so -- oblivious --”

“You were trying to help me, dude.” Nico closed his eyes to fight off the tears that were suddenly welling up. “I...I’ve never had anyone in my life like you before. Someone who wants so much to --  be there for me.” Nico’s voice began to waver.

“Nico,” Levi said, with a tinge of disbelief, “that _can’t_ be true. Your family, your friends -”

“You’d be surprised how few of those I have.” The sadness in Nico’s voice made Levi breathe in sharply. “And my family...babe, that’s a whole other thing.” Nico turned his head away from Levi, almost in shame. Levi gently reached for Nico’s face and pulled it back.

“Listen to me, Nico Kim.” Levi’s voice was gentle, but firm. “You have more people who care about you than you even know. Hey, you made a new friend just tonight.”

“Who?” Nico asked, confused.

“My mom!”

Nico looked at Levi in astonishment. Then he snorted and shook his head. Levi giggled.

“I’m serious! She --”

“Babe, she literally just met me and then found out I was your boyfriend! In the span of, what, like three minutes!”

“And she likes you!” Levi pulled Nico up to a sitting position on the bed. “I can tell with her. Trust me on that.” Levi leaned in and kissed Nico lightly. “Of course, you’re going to get the full Mom Schmitt interrogation in the morning. Get ready for that.”

Nico looked at Levi with real apprehension. “Like -- what?”

“It’ll be fine,” Levi said, drawing out “fine” with mock sarcasm. “Just be prepared to remember everything about yourself going back to kindergarten.” Nico groaned and dropped his head onto Levi’s shoulder. “But the upside,” Levi said cheerfully, “is that she makes _killer_ french toast.” Nico laughed into Levi’s shoulder.

“Is that how you learned to make it?”

“Hey, I always strive to learn from the best.” Levi pulled Nico’s face to meet his, and his tone turned serious. “Same goes with you.” Nico locked eyes with Levi, then pulled him in tightly. This time, the tears could not be be stopped.

“God, Levi, I love you.” Nico’s chest began to heave. “I’m so sorry for being such an asshole. I’m sorry --” Nico’s words dissolved into quiet sobs. Levi clung to Nico’s neck and let his boyfriend cry it out. Levi slowly rubbed Nico’s back and gently rocked him, another skill his mother had taught him. After a moment, he whispered into Nico’s ear.

“Listen. Listen to me, Nico. I _know_ you’re sorry. I forgive you, okay? You really need to forgive yourself.” Levi gently kissed Nico’s neck. “You have such a great heart, Nico. I _know_ that. I knew it from the day you first kissed me. But you guard it. So... _fiercely_ sometimes. I’m not sure why. I hope someday you’ll tell me. Because the world deserves to see it, the way _I_ see it. The world deserves to see you through _my_ eyes.”

Nico suddenly pulled back, wiping the tears roughly away with one arm. He looked at Levi, his breath still quivering.

“You have the greatest heart I’ve ever known, Levi Schmitt,” Nico said softly. “And I want to learn from the best, too.” Now it was Levi’s eyes that turned full. He pulled Nico in for a long, deep kiss. And then Levi giggled.

“Is it just me, or does this kiss taste like snot?” Nico immediately snorted and pulled away.

“Dude, _serious_ mood breaker!” Nico tried, and failed, to stifle his laughter.

“That’s okay,” Levi said in low growl. “I intend to taste a _lot_ more of you before the night’s over.” To prove his point, Levi whipped his legs around Nico’s waist and slowly ground his rapidly expanding erection into Nico’s crotch. Nico smirked, but then quickly looked up towards the basement stairs.

“Uh...is this going to be weird? With your mom upstairs while we --”

“Hey,” Levi said, with a smirk of his own, “just keep the volume down. And if she asks any questions in the morning, I’ll just tell her we were playing Dungeons and Dragons.”

“Duuude…”

“Now, lie back, my beautiful Roman statue. And think of...french...toast.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, after the immensely gratifying ep 25, the boys started talking to me again. I dashed this off pretty quickly (of course), so my apologies if it's not quite polished. Comments are always welcome. Long live our boys!


End file.
